


NSFW x Reader Oneshots

by ShinyRed



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: (it squicks me tbh but hey to each their own), Coming on Face, Donatello is vanilla as fuck pass it on, Facials, Hair Pulling, Inappropriate use of the dojo, Leonardo has a dirty side, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Wet Dream, and nobody is surprised by this probably, choking (slightly), quickie?, sex on a time crunch, tagging that last one just in case that squicks anybody, yeah I guess it's pretty quick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26673763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyRed/pseuds/ShinyRed
Summary: Just a collection of sexy stories. Nothin' to see here.Will update tags as I go. Reader's gender specified in chapter titles for easy browsing. Requests are open and encouraged! More details inside.
Relationships: Donatello (TMNT)/Reader, Leonardo (TMNT)/Reader, Michelangelo (TMNT)/Reader
Comments: 22
Kudos: 71





	1. Mikey x AFAB Reader- Wet Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, just popping in real quick before you get started to remind everyone that, while ages are probably not going to be mentioned or specified in these fics, EVERYONE INVOLVED IS ABOVE THE AGE OF 18. I know the jury is still out on whether or not saying "all characters have been aged up" is okay or not, but for the sake of all that is holy and my dignity, everyone is a legal adult. No one is going to jail for being a fucking creep.

_Words escape you as your mind completely blanks. There’s a pleasant buzz lighting up your nerves as Mikey’s tongue swipes at your sex with slow but deliberate movement, occasionally pausing to lap at your clit for a few seconds before resuming. Your entire body feels like it’s being zapped with microscopic bolts of electricity, centered at your core and spreading outward in waves, each flick of Mikey’s tongue making you gasp and moan. You make several attempts to cry out his name appreciatively, but all that comes out are unintelligible, breathy sounds._

_Your stomach drops when Mikey lifts his head and his eyes lock onto yours, a myriad of emotions swirling around the bright blue depths._

_“Am I doing okay?” His voice held every bit of innocence it always did, a stark contrast to the filthy act he was performing seconds ago._

_Head still spinning from the loss of that talented tongue, you nod frantically and give a weak “Uh-huh.”_

_Mikey resumes without another word, drawing out a long thankful groan from your throat._

_Not even a minute passes before your hips twitch in the first sign of your impending orgasm._

_You can’t help but think about how quickly this all happened. Not just the events leading up to what was going on at this moment, but how fast Mikey brought you to orgasm. Not in a thousand years would you have thought Michelangelo would be so skilled at oral sex. The youngest turtle never even gave any indication he knew what sex was. You certainly weren’t complaining about this turn of events, no sir. Just surprised. Very pleasantly surprised._

_You toss your head back against the pillow as the tingling increases, now accompanied by a warmth spreading through your lower belly, a sign that you were getting close. “F-fuck, Mikey…” you gasp, reaching down to place your hand on his head encouragingly. You don’t want to hold him there too forcefully, half expecting him to need to come up for air soon, but you know that he’s going to push through like a champ even if your legs clamp down around his head and trap him. Good thing, too, seeing as your legs are starting to shake and you know clamping is imminent._

_Realizing that you’re in the home stretch, Mikey doubles down and speeds up his actions, putting more force behind his tongue’s movements._

_That’s just what you need to reach your peak. You can feel the crescendo building, Mikey’s name a mantra on your tongue as you get closer…_

_Closer…_

_Closer…_  
  
-

“...Y/n?”

You snap out of your thoughts to the sound of Michelangelo saying your name. Judging by the way he said it, it wasn’t the first time.

He’s looking at you quizzically, curiosity about what’s on your mind written in his wide blue eyes. The same blue eyes that you vividly remember dreaming about staring up at you from between your legs. Warmth floods your face as you recall the memory.

You hope your cheeks aren’t as red as they feel. “Sorry, got kinda lost in thought for a minute…” It wasn’t a complete lie, technically.

Raph snorts. “Mikey’s more than familiar with what that’s like,” he turns to his youngest brother, “aren’t you?”

“Hey, ‘s not my fault I’ve got a lot going on up here,” Mikey says, poking the side of his head for emphasis. “Hashtag just ADHD things, bro.”

The rest of the conversation turns to static as your mind wanders back to your dream again. You blink hard, shaking your head to try and stay focused, but it does nothing. Sighing, you hope that this problem doesn’t persist for much longer. It’s going to be hard to explain why you keep zoning out whenever you’re around Michelangelo.


	2. Leo x F!Reader- Oral Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna start putting a bit more detail in the chapter titles for even easier browsing.

You never thought you would ever say this, but _damn_ does Leonardo give some killer head.

The circumstances leading up to your current situation- you, on your back, in the middle of the dojo, legs thrown onto Leo’s shoulders, his tongue working magic between your legs- were all a blurry whirlwind. All you could think about was the white-hot pleasure seeping through your belly, threatening to take over the rest of your body; that, and the fact that you were super grateful that his brothers wouldn’t be home for another few hours. The faint wet sounds that met your ears made that pleasure pulse, your heart thudding in your ears.

You open your eyes (unsure of when you had even closed them) and look down to once again take in the sight of Leonardo’s head wedged between your thighs. You commit the sight to memory. No doubt you’d be using this mental image for at least a few months worth of masturbation sessions. Not that you would ever admit that.

Leonardo’s eyes come up to meet yours, and damn it if he didn’t just _wink_ at you. The startled moan that sounds in your throat is a lot louder than you’d like for it to be. Something about the leader showing uncharacteristic smugness, especially in this scenario… it turns you on more than you’d have thought it would. Not that you had ever thought about Leonardo that way, of course you hadn’t…

“Fuuuck,” you groan, partially in embarrassment from how obvious your arousal was, and partially because Leo was now swirling his tongue around your clit _just right_.

You swear you can see a smirk on Leo’s face. Cocky fucker.

Whatever. He has every right to be cocky because holy _fucking_ hell is he giving it to you good. If your brain wasn’t TV static right now you’d be wondering just how he got so good at oral sex. Either Leonardo wasn’t the virgin you and his brothers had labelled him and teased him about, or the turtles’ pristine leader had watched a whole lot of porn to learn these skills. Either way, you’re definitely asking him about that later.

Right now, however, all thoughts turn to dust as Leo rises to his knees, bringing your lower body up with him. Keeping your legs draped over his shoulders, Leo’s hands grab your ass to lift you up, his mouth never once separating from your body. The skillful strokes his tongue gave to your clit never stopping either.

God, you’ve never felt pleasure like this in your life. Amongst the jumbled mess of incoherent thought swimming around in your brain you made a mental note to return the favor to Leo. Not because you felt like you owed him, that was a sexist idea you’d abandoned long ago. You just _really_ wanted to give Leo the same pleasure he was giving you. As a thank you.

Your face must give away your distraction, because Leo pulls away- replacing his tongue with the pad of his finger upon your noise of protest, rubbing you in teasingly slow circles- and looks down at you. “Something on your mind?” he asks, and you don’t miss the way he licks his lips after he speaks. It was, in fact, a pretty hot thing to see. Almost as hot as the smug expression he still wore, though now it’s interlaced with genuine concern.

Feeling bold, you match his smugness with a smirk of your own. “Nothing,” you say, “just thinking about how I’m going to repay you later.”

“Repay me?”

“Okay, weird choice of words there,” you huff. “I just can’t stop thinking about what I want to do to you.”

Now Leonardo is curious. “Care to elaborate?” he inquires, his eyes sparkling playfully.

You hoped he would ask that. “I just can’t decide,” you say, sighing and pretending to be mulling it over, “whether I should suck you off on my knees with you standing up against the wall, or while I’ve got you pinned to the floor.”

“That is, of course, assuming you actually have the strength to do so.”

“I don’t, but I can give it the old college try.”

Leo leans his head against your thigh as he listens to you, his finger still working magic on your dripping pussy.

“I suppose,” you continue, “the benefit of being on my knees is that you have more options for what you do with your hands. You’d be free to pull on my hair, or maybe you could, I don’t know… hold my head in place while you fuck my mouth and force your dick as far down my throat as I can take it. Of course, I also _really_ want to ride you, but I can't choose between facing towards you or away from you. On the one hand, I want to see your face when I'm taking you like a fucking champ-”

“My word,” Leo chuckles, “I never expected to hear you say such filthy things. You’re normally such a polite young lady.” His tone is mocking, like he knows his good boy image is shattered but is pretending to try and salvage it by acting scandalized by your words. But he seems more amused than surprised.

“Yeah, well, I never expected to get eaten out in the middle of training, least of all by you, so. We’re both learning something about each other today.”

You both laugh, however yours is cut short by Leo licking a long, wet stripe up your pussy, catching your dripping arousal and swallowing it with pleasure.

“Got any other ideas?” Leo teases, going back to stimulating you with his finger, but only just enough to keep you aroused. The pleasure growing in your abdomen has now plateaued. Still, you think, it’s better than him stopping altogether. “You’ve inspired a few ideas of my own, but I’d like to hear some more of yours first.”

Your stomach flutters hearing him say that. However, you get an idea. “How about I tell you every single filthy thing I’d love to do to you after you finish…” you trail off, motioning down towards Leo’s slowly moving finger.

Laughing in defeat, Leo smiles and leans in. “Fair enough,” he says, right before his lips meet your body once again and you feel his tongue lapping at your wet, warm folds. His actions are more focused now, like there’s a method behind his movement.

You barely suppress a pleased giggle. Your motivation seems to have worked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sips Mimosa*
> 
> I'm about to get crucified by the fandom for saying this, but Leo isn't my favorite. He's not my favorite turtle in general AND he's not my favorite turtle to write for. Listen, I love him, but writing smut involving Leo tends to turn out almost the same every time I try to write it. I also can't ever seem to settle on one Leo to draw inspiration from to keep him """in character""" and trust me, combining aspects of 2003, 2012, and Rise Leo has....... Interesting results. They're not good.
> 
> So to get to the point, I'm probably going to keep the Leo-centric oneshots to a minimum UNLESS you guys request more for him. If that's what y'all want then I'll power through my struggle to write for him, but if nobody is that pressed for more Leo content than he's going on the back burner. I'll dust him off and use him on occasion, but for the most part, I'd rather stick to writing Raph, Mikey, and Donnie.
> 
> Nobody asked, but my favorite turtle to write is Mikey. I have fun with him. Too much fun, probably. Expect to see a lot of him in these oneshots.


	3. Donnie x Reader x Leo- Voyeurism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: despite the way I phrased the pairing in the title, this isn't a threesome. I may be writing a threesome in the future, however...  
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Everyone knew Leonardo was a pervert.

Well, his brothers didn’t _know_ , not for certain, but they had pretty much guessed it. Straight-laced, uptight Leo just had to have some kind of kinky secret. They’d all speculated and drawn their own conclusions based off of what little they had to go on. They knew there had to be something. You had concrete evidence.

Like, for example, the fact that you were currently staring straight at him through the crack in Donatello’s bedroom door while you and the genius turtle were in the middle of having sex.

You gasped in surprise and panic when you saw Leo watching you, but Donnie took it as a gasp of pleasure, completely unaware of what you were looking at. You decided you wouldn’t correct him. Besides, if you hadn’t been distracted by Leo, you would have certainly made some kind of filthy noise from the raw pleasure Donnie was giving you with his cock.

What intrigued you the most, however, wasn’t that Leo was spying on you and Donnie. It was the fact that this wasn’t the first time you had seen him.

There had been a handful of times where you looked up to see another set of eyes peering through the cracked door that you swore up and down had been completely shut. This time, however, was the first time those eyes had met yours. Previously, your gazes never met. Leo’s eyes had always been just shy of meeting yours, his gaze roaming within the vicinity of yours and Don’s bodies as they moved.

This time, you held his gaze, testing the waters to see what Leonardo would do. You half expected him to bolt, panicking about being caught and ruining his pristine leader and older brother image.

But, the more you thought about it, and the longer his eyes stared yours down, the more you realized that Leo must have _wanted_ to be caught. Because his eyes never left yours once they met.

To say that Leonardo was a skilled ninja would be an embarrassing understatement. Leo was a master at ninjitsu, and his skills in evasion and stealth were something magnificent. There were at least a hundred other ways Leo could have satisfied his voyeuristic urge, ways that were infinitely more secretive and would leave no chance of getting caught. Standing in the doorway was just about the most obvious strategy Leo could have picked, second only to marching right in and saying “Hey guys, mind if I watch?”

The only reasons for Leo to pick such an obvious and almost careless strategy were either: he was just being lazy (not a chance, Leonardo didn’t have a single lazy bone inside his body), or… he was hoping someone would see him. And now that his eyes were locked on to yours, your theory was pretty much proven true. Was there even a word for someone who derives sexual pleasure from being caught in the act of voyeurism? Would that fall under exhibitionism? You made a memo to yourself to consult the internet for answers later.

Leo was lucky that it was you who saw him and not Don. He would have ripped Leo’s shell in half if he had turned around and saw big brother watching. Although, to be honest, part of you wanted to kick Leo’s ass for invading yours and Don’s privacy (that was, of course, assuming you could land a single hit on Leo, which you very much doubted you could do, but an attempt would still be made).

However, you decided to let it slide. Play along, even. Not that there was anything you could do to “play along” besides keep looking in Leonardo’s direction to make it clear that you knew he was there, while trying not to draw Donnie’s attention. You felt a tiny twinge of thrill in your chest when you thought about it.

Maybe you had a slight exhibition kink of your own…

You came back to reality when Donnie moaned your name. Eyes snapping back to Don’s, you reciprocated with a moan of your own. Don was close, you could tell by the subtle increase in speed in his thrusts and the steadily rising pitch of the pleasured sounds in his throat.

“Wait,” you said softly.

Donnie’s movements slowed, concern etched into his features.

“Wh-what if you, uh… What if you came on my face?”

Concern morphed into curiosity as Donnie’s eyes lit up. “Really?” he panted.

You understood his surprise. Neither of you were particularly adventurous in the bedroom, usually sticking to more basic positions and activities. Neither of you had expressed any desire to try anything more… pornographic. Until now. “Sure, why not?” you whispered.

“Not that I’m complaining, I mean, I’m certainly not opposed to the idea,” Donnie said, impatience clear in his voice, “but are you sure? I mean, w-we’ve never, ah, never done anything quite so-”

“Yeah,” you interrupt, “I’m sure. I’m just… in the mood to try something new, I guess. I don’t know.” That was a lie. You did know. You wanted to give Leonardo a show. Something about knowing you were being watched made you want to show off, do things you’d never even dared to try before. You wanted to impress Leo, you wanted him to get off on watching you.

You wanted him to want you.

Christ, you didn’t know where _that_ thought came from.

“Alright,” Donnie said, seeing you were sure of your decision, “I’m up for trying something new as well.”

You felt a small twinge of guilt when you wondered whether or not this constitutes cheating, or for forcing Donatello to take part in something without his knowledge or consent, but you brushed it off. You’d have that crisis later.

After a few awkward moments of the two of you scrambling to find a good position, you settled down on the floor, kneeling in front of Donatello, who stood beside his bed, pumping his dick furiously. Stealthily shifting your body at an angle you knew would allow Leo a clear view while still facing Donnie enough to not arouse his suspicion proved to be a challenge, but you managed successfully.

“Hah, f-fuck,” Donnie panted and gasped above you, “I’m already loving this. You look s-so hot, like that, _fuck_.”

Playing along, you leaned forward a bit and batted your eyelashes playfully. “I thought you might,” you teased, sticking out your tongue, waiting in anticipation.

That did it, and you weren’t waiting long until Donnie sucked in a breath through his teeth as he came, rope after rope of his seed painting your face. You closed your eyes and could feel a couple of warm drops hit your chest, some of it dripping down off of your face. You thought of Leo, wondering how he was reacting to the scene. You wished you could see it.

Without thinking, you reached down and touched your hand to your aching sex, and after only a few moments your were coming hard, your mind buzzing with thoughts about everything that had just happened and how you’d have quite a lot to think about later, when you weren’t so sex-brained and you’d probably realize how fucked up this all was. But in the moment, it all made you feel incredible.

“So um,” Donnie nervously laughed as he began to wipe your face with a tissue, “I love you, and I love what just happened, but _Jesus Christ_ , that was unexpected.”

You laughed too, the ridiculousness of what just happened sinking in as you came down from your orgasmic high. Opening your eyes once you felt Donnie wipe them clean, you were met with Donnie’s own eyes, soft and caring like they always looked after sex. You smiled, “But it was fun, right?”

Donnie laughed. “I said I loved it, didn’t I?” He leaned forward and kissed you on the forehead, before he quickly pulled back, spluttering. “Missed a spot,” he said, grabbing another tissue and swiping a glob from your forehead.

While Donnie was distracted, you stole a glance over to the crack in the door, which, to your surprise, was gone. The door was now completely shut. You almost felt disappointed, before realizing that there was a very good chance that Leo was currently getting off to what he just saw. A thought that left you feeling very satisfied.

Satisfied, at least, for now.


	4. Mikey x AFAB Reader- Rough Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hnghhghnngh the ending was a bit rushed only because I've had this sitting around unfinished for months and I just wanted it done. I'll probably come back and fluff it up a bit more in the future, but for now, here it is.

Christ alive, Michelangelo has never been this rough with you before. It feels amazing, and every nerve in your body is alight with tingling pleasure, but still. Sweet, baby-face Mikey was the last person you would have ever thought could be this rough during sex.

It started out normal enough, the two of you deciding to have a quickie before Mikey had to join his brothers for practice. Mikey bent you over the side of his bed and just, went to town, as he usually did. But this time things escalated in ways you’ve never experienced with Mikey.

For starters, out of nowhere Mikey grabbed hold of your wrists and bent your arms behind your back, pinning them there as he continued to fuck you. You were surprised, but you enjoyed it.

Then he began to pick up the pace, putting more force behind his thrusts as he sped up. 

And to top it all off, he was being unusually quiet. Michelangelo was a raging chatterbox, always has been, and sex was no exception. He liked to shower you with praise, talk dirty, even make unintelligible but pleasured sounds, as long as he was making some kind of noise. Now, however, he’s too focused to say anything beyond the occasional grunt or quiet gasp. It’s as if he’s channeling all of his energy into fucking the life out of you.

You’d be lying if you said you weren’t on cloud nine right now.

Feeling Mikey’s hips slamming against you as his dick pistons in and out of you, one hand pinning your arms behind your back and pushing you down to hold you in place, the other hand braced on the mattress to support himself as he leans over you, everything that’s happening sends bolts of electric ecstasy surging through your body. Liquid heat starts to pool in your lower abdomen as your heart begins to pound. You’re getting close much quicker than usual.

Before you even have time to speak up and give Mikey the update, you gasp and moan as Mikey’s free hand comes up to tug at your hair, making your spine arch and tilting your head back sharply.

A moan deep in his throat- the first audible sound of pleasure you heard from Mikey- meets your ears as he releases your arms with his other hand and moves it up to grasp at your throat, gently, as if giving you a heads up before his fingers wrap around it and squeeze.

You gasp again, the sound strained by the slight pressure now being applied to your throat. Mikey is methodical in his grip, putting the pressure on the sides of your throat so as to avoid preventing you from breathing. The reduction of blood flow to your head starts to make you feel dizzy, but in a very pleasurable way. Every sound around you begins to fade away, replaced by a faint ringing that slowly grows louder, before Mikey releases his hold and everything returns to normal.

“Fuuuck,” you moan, “do that again.”

Instantly, Mikey leans back and lifts you up so you were no longer bent over at an angle, instead pulling you flush against his chest. His fingers squeeze your throat again, applying pressure the same way he did before, as he resumes thrusting into you. The hand he has gripping your hair untangles itself and darts down between your legs--which are now visibly trembling--and a thick finger starts to flick small but firm circles on your clit. Just as you were stunned by the pleasure, realization hits you.

Mikey is desperately trying to make you come first.

Most of the time, Mikey can be… a little bit selfish in bed. He’ll never leave you hanging, of course. He’s said before that he’d feel guilty just leaving you, in his words, “all wet and unsatisfied,” so you know he cares about getting you off, but he doesn’t usually put your pleasure above his own. You’re more of an afterthought, sometimes. His motto seems to be if you come, that’s great, and if you don’t, Mikey can fix that. That’s how he’s operated ever since you two first started hooking up.

This time, however, everything he’s doing seems to be for you.

The hair pulling, the choking, even the angle at which you’re positioned. All of these had been mentioned by you before, you’ve told Mikey that you enjoy them. You hadn’t expected Mikey to remember any of that, much less file it away to use later. That would require him to actually listen and stay focused on the conversation for more than two minutes. What a goof.

You chastise yourself. Unbelievable, you shit talk Mikey while here he is, currently giving one-hundred and ten percent into dicking you down right now. Ungrateful.

A couple more firm thrusts and circles on your clit later and you feel the wave inside of you beginning to crest. You bite your lip and squeeze your eyes shut, holding back your moan as best as you could as your orgasm floods your senses. You can feel Mikey bending you forward, back over the bed, as he finishes with a snap of his hips and a stifled whine.

Releasing your bleeding lip from your teeth, you gasp a few breaths as you come down from your high. You hear Mikey doing the same above you, his hands roaming across your body the way they always do during your cooldowns. It helps both of you; the gentle caresses relax and comfort you, and the motions of his hands and sensations of your skin on his help focus Mikey’s buzzing mind.

You smile, grasping one of Mikey’s hands and guiding it up to your lips to press a kiss to his knuckles. He reciprocates by nuzzling into your hair and giving a contented hum.

“Mike,” you manage to wheeze out after you catch your breath, “that was-”

“I’m late!”

You blink in confusion. In a flash, Michelangelo is leaping into action, frantically trying to get himself ready for practice. It’s as if a switch has been flipped and the rough, dominant Mikey that just fucked your soul out of your body vanished into thin air.

Mikey scurries around his room trying to find and put on his gear. “I’m late I’m late I’m late I’m late I’m-”

“Alright White Rabbit, slow down,” you say, glancing around the room to help him locate his things. You see his nunchucks sitting on the floor half hidden underneath his bed and pick them up. “Here.”

Mikey turns, beaming when he sees his nunchucks in your hand. “Thanks!” he says, rewarding you with a quick and grateful kiss as he snatches them away and tucks them into his belt. You watch as he grabs his mask from his bedpost, haphazardly tying it around his head before dashing out of the room, the door closing loudly behind him. A moment later, the door opens again, and his head pops into view. “Thank you, I love you, and there’s tissues underneath the pizza boxes by my bed if you need to clean up,” he rambles quickly, “I wish I could stay and help you and kiss you and tell you how amazing that was and how awesome you are but I gotta _go_. Catch ya later!”

The door shuts again, and you laugh to yourself. What a goof.

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note for how I'll be indicating reader's sex/gender in chapter titles:
> 
> Reader: Genitalia is not specified and no pronouns are used  
> AFAB Reader: Reader has a vagina but no pronouns are used  
> AMAB Reader: Reader has a penis but no pronouns are used  
> F Reader: Reader has a vagina OR genitalia is not specified and she/her pronouns are used  
> M Reader: Reader has a penis OR genitalia is not specified and he/him pronouns are used
> 
> It's kind of a messy system and I am 100% open to feedback and suggestions lol. Please remember to be respectful.


End file.
